


Melancholia

by ModSoul



Series: Between the Lines [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Oswald Cobblepot, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, References to Depression, dealing with depression, fictional tumblr ask, gotham is real, real gothamite explaining fictional events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: A Tumblr ask leads Ed to reminiscent about one of Oswald's dark moods.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Between the Lines [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Melancholia

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger series I still have to write, but this idea wanted to begin the whole thing.  
> What you need to know:  
> \- Every part of this ask-stories consists of three parts: The Tumblr-post, the flashback to what really happened, Ed's and/or Os' reaction to the post/memory.  
> \- They started dating after Reunification, by the time the questions are asked they have been married for about a decade.   
> \- The Flash went back in time with files upon files on the DC characters & inspired the comic universe, while Batman made sure that any information regarding it would not appear in Gotham, meaning: The comics, movies and shows exist in the world, while the Rogues are non the wiser.  
> \- When Penguin & Riddler figured this out they made someone write their version which in turn was used as basis for the show Gotham.  
> \- After they made a spectacular appearance at a Comic Con, revealing themselves to be real, people started questioning what is real and what is fictional.  
> \- A Tumblr savy Gothamite ended up answering those questions(, as Batmans information block had been cleared after Penguin guilt tripped him into doing so).  
> \- All asks are stand alone - if they refer to things happening in other Fics, those will be linked(, once I publish them).  
> \- The above mentioned things will become their own Fics, including the actual introduction to the Tumblr-user in chapter four of [Gotham Conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163706).

YesILiveInTHEGotham **Anonymous** asked:In Season 2 Elijah tells Penguin about a "deep seated melancholia" that caused his own father to commit suicide. With some of the things shown on the show: Does Penguin suffer from depression??  That is something I can't answer I'm afraid. It's not something he publicly talks about. Sorry.  #Real Gothamite Talking#Gotham is real #depression#Penguin and Riddler are married 242 notes 

~~~

The scratching of a chair drew Ed's attention away from the newspaper he had been reading. He had not even heard anyone entering the flat on the upper floor of the Iceberg Lounge. Cautiously he lowered the newspaper to find Oswald leaning against the table beside him. His arms were crossed over his belly, his gaze seemed far away as he just stared ahead.  
"Oswald? Everything alright?" Ed turned around, one hand on the table, reaching out with his other and startling his partner.  
"Wh-what? Yes, I'm alright," Oswald waved Ed's concern away, wiping his free hand across his face before facing Ed. "Hold me?" He all but whispered, a deep sadness shining in his eyes.  
Without further ado Ed got up to stand before him, allowing Oswald to wrap his arms around his waist, while his own enclosed Oswald's shoulders and back. For minutes they just stood there, their breaths evening out.  
"What happened?" Ed whispered into Oswald's ear.  
"Nothing," came the short answer as the other tried to break the embrace, but Ed did not let go, urging him instead to continue with a light kiss to the temple.  
Oswald sighed against his shoulder then he lifted his head so they could look at each other, though he defied the purpose by keeping his gaze lowered. "It's just-," he started darting from side to side. "With everything going on, the organisation, the lounge. I just-," again he broke off, but this time to look at Ed. "Am I doing enough? Is this the legacy I want to leave behind? Is this what I can give Martin once his time comes?"  
All Ed could do was hug him again. Even after all these years his skills dealing with emotions were lacking, especially when it came to Oswald's moods. His dark moods were rare, still, he knew what Oswald needed in these moments. So he held him tight and whispered assurances. "You are remarkable, my love. No one could have done the things you did. Martin and I couldn't be more proud to call you our family." Ed felt Oswald's gasp more than he heard it, both of them tightening their hold on the other even more.

Letting go Ed cupped Oswald's cheeks in his hands. "How about you let the Lounge run itself tonight and we retire home to a nice bath and a good bottle of wine?"  
"Sounds lovely."  
"That's what I thought," Ed agreed with a smirk and a brief kiss to Oswald's nose. "Well, get your things, I'll let them know and we'll get out the back."

The steam rose from the filled bathtub but instead of getting in, Oswald still stood in front of it.  
"Oswald?" Ed tried to get the other out o his thoughts, putting a hand between his shoulder blades.  
"We're going to need a new bathtub soon. I wont be able to climb into it much longer." His tone was dry, his gaze focused on the bubbling water. Ed stroked Oswald's arms down to his hands to entwine them over Oswald's belly, so that he hugged him from behind.  
"Or better yet, a chair in the shower," Oswald scoffed, turning his head to the side.  
"Don't be silly," Ed countered placing kisses on Oswald's neck and shoulder. "We're getting a pool, so you can descend into the water." Only holding onto one of Oswald's hands he stepped into the bathtub, offering help. "Just like Cleopatra."  
"Are you suggesting I start bathing in milk then?" Oswald jested, even if the slight rise of his lips did not reach his eyes.  
"Wouldn't that be something?" Ed agreed with a wide smile and a wave of his free hand: "I can already see the headline: Penguin no longer baths in the blood of his enemies." That did get a chuckle out of the other that lasted until they were settled.

They quietly soaked in the slowly cooling water until Oswald sighed deeply. Ed held him tightly, but let him turn in his arms. Drawing circles on Ed's chest he seemed to think about something. After a while he finally spoke up. "Ed, you have to promise me something."  
Ed only hummed in acknowledgement, waiting for the other to continue, stroking his hand up and down his side. From the frown on his face he knew, it was going to be something serious. So when Oswald looked up at him, determination in his eyes, he was not surprised.  
"When I die, I want you to keep going. Be your brilliant self and bring Gotham to its knees."  
"I tried living without you. Didn't turn out too well," Ed mumbled looking aside to fight off the memories regarding that time.  
"EDWARD! I'm serious!" Oswald yelled, hitting his fist against Ed's chest, but he did not sound angry, instead he seemed rather lost.  
"Oswald," Ed focused on him again, taking his fist in his hand and opening it. Laying the words out in his head, he let his fingers play with Oswald's black and purple ring. "When we get married, we will vow to be together until death parts us and while I appreciate the sentiment we both know that there can't be one without the other."  
"Ed-," Oswald started, staring at their hands. Ed could feel his heartbeat quickening against his chest.  
"I'll promise to keep going, if you do the same, but we both know that you could never do that, so how about we cross that bridge when we get there?" He tried with logic, but except another sigh and a slight nod he did not get another word out of his partner.

Wrapped in comfortable clothing they laid on the couch, covered by a warm blanket. A tea kettle sitting over a small stove lit by a tea light on the table, two empty cups beside it.  
"Do you want to watch something or should I put on some music?" Ed asked, his hands travelling up and down Oswald's back.  
The other hummed, contemplating the offer. "Cartoons would be nice," he then decided, snuggling deeper into Ed's chest, his arms wound tightly around him.  
"Cartoons it is, let's see what we can find," Ed mumbled reaching out for the remote control to find a channel that was playing them even at the late hour. Luckily, he did and soon found Oswald relaxing in his arms and after the occasional chuckle only felt his steady breathing. To not disturb Oswald in his sleep, Ed kept the TV running. Carefully he removed the monocle and placed it on the table. Then he adjusted the blanked and wrapped his arms tightly around his partner, watching him instead.

In the morning Ed was woken up by Oswald slowly stirring. "Mornin'. How do you feel?" He asked when his gaze met sleepy eyes.  
"Better."  
"Good. Pancakes?"  
"Sounds divine," Oswald agreed, but instead of letting him get up he nuzzled back into Ed.

~~~

Putting his phone away Ed covered his face with his hands for a moment to breathe. Oswald's bad days grew more frequent with age and all the ridicule he got for his portrayal in those atrocious stories did nothing to improve this. Slowly he turned on his side to find Oswald sleeping peacefully. Carefully not to wake him, Ed ran his fingers over the other's cheek, before placing a soft kiss on it. The corner of Oswald's mouth twitched and Ed knew he had failed, so he snuggled into the freely offered embrace, holding his husband close. Vowing again, to try keeping dark thoughts and dreams at bay with all his might.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Please let me know if there is anything I could improve, especially regarding the format.  
> If you have a few asks of your own, feel free to add them in the comments and I might be able to incorporate them into this version.
> 
> Technically the flashback in the first chapter of [My Mother's Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116205/chapters/52785433) is the continuation of this one's.


End file.
